Viaje al pasado para conocerte
by nitwhing black
Summary: lealo,
1. prologo

Cuatro años en el futuro

Se podía ver las calles de QinQin tristes se podría ver en las calles personas vestidas de negro cargando algo como un ataúd en la fila varias personas al pasar por ese ataúd le lanzaban rosas otras lloraban

Cargando el ataúd se podía ver a un kirishima mas adulto junto a otros cuantos como Denki,shoji, koda,fukuyami,sero y mineta aun lado de ellos se podían ver caras conocidas como la de Momo que se había dejado cree ser mas el pelo y también se veía mas adulta,mina que ya no tenía su radiante sonrisa ella también se veía crecida con ellas estaban tsu,toru y jiro atrás de ellas se veía a una castaña llorando ella no podía creerlo toda vía habían perdido a los otros pero a el

Esta castaña era una versión grande de ochako ella tenia mas largo el pelo

Junto a ella un Kota adolescente vestido completamente negro el lloraba intensamente tenia los puños blancos de tanto enojo que había e. Su interior

Kota:dijiste que me verías superarte dijo el mientras seguía caminado por la lluvia

También habia otra adolescente peliblanca con un pequeño cuerno en su frente ella trai unos de los traje del que fue su salvador y su héroes se podía ver llorar si detenerse y en la mano de eri había una pequeña niña de cabellos alborotados color café y de ojos verde llevaba lo que era un disfraz para niño de su héroe y unos llamativos tenis rojo

Mientras todos seguían caminado llegaron a un gran panteón que fue echo cuando murió el anterior símbolo de la paz de ahí no se había abierto por generaciones hasta estas ultima semanas los grandes héroes caían por luchar contra el crimen

Así los chicos bajaron lentamente el ataúd y empezaron la ceremonia con alguno que otro hablaba hasta que término todos le dieron el pésame a ochako y se retiraron todos excepto la antigua clase 1a que todavía están ahí

Ochako a ver el ataúd solo se rindió y lloró abiertamente

Ochako: lo siento deku no fui fuerte para protegerte yo no merezco ser héroes dijo llorando la pobre mujer

Asi es el que estaba en la tumba era el símbolo de la paz Midoriya Izuku "deku" quien al graduarse de la UA pudo convertirse en el símbolo de la paz junto a algunos amigos

Kirishima: no puedo creer primero todoroki, siguiendo bakugo después lida y al final Midoriya no puede ser dijo el gritando

Shoji:ellos sabían que eran los mejores de la generación los esperaron a que vivieran dijo serio

Momo:si pero que pasara con nosotros sino firmando ese malditos tratado seremos asesinado dijo ella

Mientras todos se pusieron a pensar en lo que había dicho ella

Kota:ellos dieron su vida para que ese tratado nunca los héroes lo firmaran ahí que respetar eso dijo el gritándoles

Denki:pero ya no hay nada que hacer si no lo hacemos mataran a cada uno de nosotros y seguirán a nuestras familia el presidente quiere poder y con los robots que robo de la UA no se detendrá dijo el usuario de electricidad

Minera:lo siento chicos yo firmare quiero vivir dijo el pervertidos del grupo mientras se iba

Kota: maldito traidor grito el

Mientras uno por uní se iban llegando quedándose uraraka eri Kota y la niña

Eri:mama creó que es hora que nos vallamos para que descansar dijo tranquilamente eri había llamado mama a ochako después de que deku le propusiera que el sea su padre y siendo el no se negaría y así supo que Midoriya estaba en una relación con ochako en primera ero no se llevó bien con ella hasta que ochako se ganó su confianza

Ochako:creo que tienes razón pequeña como estas dijo ochako tiernamente a su hija

???:lo extraño mucho mama dijo la niña mientras se iba a los brazos de su madre y se retiraban

Eri:kota-kun creí que es hora dijo ella ellos se habían acercado gracias al cariño y admiración que le tenían a midoriya

Kota:eri yo no quiero que por lo que murió deku se pierda no firmare dijo el mientras se levantaba

Eri:Kota piensa bueno en eso mama están devastada con esto ayuda la dijo ella

Kota:lo se pero entonces no podre proteger a nana en nada dijo el mientras veía la lapidaz que estaba en el cementerio

La primeda era del héroes de fuego y hielo todoroki shoto amigo y héroe y en su tumba había un gran 1

Después paso a la otra tumba era de a que que lo regañaba por no comer bien le gustaba reírse de sus payasada

Heroe motor Tenya Lida amigo y héroe el era uno de los mejore héroes estaba en el puesto 4

Aun lado de ellos estaba una de as pálida que mas le dolían junto a la de Midoriya esta lapida era la del héroe explosivo katsuki bakugo los dos adolescente recordaba Tosas esas bromas que le pudieron hacer cuando eran niños también lo querían como su tío junto a shoto y lida

Después al último estaba la lapida mas nueva aquí era la que mas le dolía a los dos ya que están persona les ayudo mucho salvo y saco de las oscuridad a Kota y a eri los ayudo y gracias a el pudieron superar todo adoptó a eri cuando murió murió también a Kota cuando los pusicat murieron el les dio un hogar y comida le debían mucho

Kota:algún día los haré que estén orgullosos

Hola gente otra vez yo jaja este sera un pequeña probada de lo que se avecina con esta idea así que espero que les guste y aquí unas aclaraciones

*Boku no hero no es mío le pertenece a su creador

*Los pussicat murieron de la edad así que Midoriya adopto a KOT

*Algunos pro están vivos solo que están escondido

-La de la foto es el personaje principal

Así que espero que les guste y nos vemos próximamente

Comtinuara...


	2. capítulo 2

Había pasado unas semana del funeral del héroe #1 deku

En una casa de ochako ella seguía deprimida después de lo de Midoriya ella estaba en su cuarto ella no había salido desde lo de midoriya en la sala estaba Eri y Kota junto a ala misma niña del velorio

Eri:nanachan estas bien dijo eri

La mencionada era una niña con un cabello largo y desordenado color café ella era Nana Midoriya hija de los héroes uravity y el héroe #1 deku

Nana:si eri-nisan solo que extraño a papa aunque nunca nos vimos dijo ella

Kota:tranquila nana te quería dijo el mientras la niña solo suspiraba

En otro lugar

Podemos ver a varios hombre de trajes hablando

??:si no lo hacemos los héroes nos pasaran por encima no les importara la ley dijo

??;pero también necesitamos a los héroes nuestras fuerzas no pueden con los villanos dijo el primero

Presidente:si pero que proponen dijo el presidente

All for one;propongo los llamados centinelas ellos tratarán a los héroes que estén contra el trato dijo el villano

Presidente:pero hay que hablar no creen dijo

All for one:presidente quiere mas muertes con las de los símbolos de la paz no creen dijo tratando de converselo

Presidente: esta bien que necesitas para los centinelas dijo el

All for one:nada solo quiero que me de la firma para que empiensen dijo y así el presidente firmo los acuerdos y all for one solo sonrió y salio de la habitación

All for one:shijaraki prepara los centinelas en la ordenadas de la UA se extinguirán la llama de los héroes dijo hablando por teléfono y sonriendo

CONTINUAR@...


	3. capítulo 3

En una bóveda abandonada podemos ver a casi toda la liga de villano o lo que quedaba de ella ya que en el futuro los tres símbolos de la paz acabaron fácilmente con ellos

Solo quedaron unos cuantos que se escondieron bien sin que los policía y los héroes los encuentren

Tomura:espero que el jefe lleve rápido dijo rascándose la cara

Shijaraki:tranquilo tomura dijo la puerta

Y así los villanos esperaron unos minutos hasta que un hombre con traje y pelo gris entraron a la bóveda

Twister: hey tu amigo no puedes entrar dijo el (el se salvo escondiéndose de la ley)

Hombre:yo creo que si twister dijo el hombre quitándose parte de la cara mostrándoles que era all for one

Tomura:maestro dijo el inclinándose

All for:tomura los centinelas estan preparados dijo

Dabi:así es ya están funcionando bien dijo y salio de la oscuridad mostrando un Dabi sin brazos derecho

All for:bien pongan la dirección de ma UA y veamos los juegos explosivos dijo el mientras dabi y toga ponían la direccion

Allfor:acabaré con todo lo que quisiste noveno solo espera dijo el

Mientras tanto en la UA

Eri y Kota estaban ahí no querían perderse clase así que fueron junto a su madre y hermana

Kota:mama porque viviste dijo apenado ya que se consideraba mayor para ir a la escuela solo

Ochako:tranquilo kota-kun dijieron que me necesitaban para maestra así que me apunte y si la UA llamó a varios ex alumnos para que fueran maestro casi todos dijeron que si

Eri:segura mama no estas triste dijo ella

Nana:mama es fuerte eri-nisan dijo la mas pequeña

Ya si los cuatros entraron Kota y eri se despidieron de su madre y su hermana menor y siguieron su camino hacia sus salón

Mientas ellas se dirigían a la oficina del director de la UA topándose con varios conocidos y de la case 1b y así ochako llegó y pidió permiso para entrar y solo escucho un cansado si entró y se topo con varios de sus compañeros de clase

Ochako:director aizawa me necesita para algo dijo ella

Aizawa siguió dando clases a los nuevos alumnos pero pronto llegaría una oferta que lo impacto de los altos mando de la UA le propusieron que el ses el nuevo director pero no fue tan fácil alguna de la clase A lo convencieron junto a present mic y a la heroína joker que se había casado con aizawa varios meses atrás regresando a la junta aizawa tenia una cara seria

Direc aizawa:chicos los cite aquí para hablarles de un proyecto que tiene mei dijo el dando paso a una peligrosa alta y mas grande

Mei:hola clase A jeje es raro vernos así no y ochako yo lo siento por lo de midoriya dijo ella aunque ellas no eran tan unidas mei izo casi todo traje de Midoriya

Uraraka:gracias por eso mei y que inventos trai dijo ella para cambiar el tema

Mei:como ya saben el gobierno nos quieren en listar y confiscaron algunos de mis bebes sólo porque no firme así que esto es todo lo que pude sacar dijo mei mientras se movía y deja ver un nave se ve como una nave espacial pero era rara (como la cápsulas de dragón ball)

Kirishima: que es eso mei dijo el pelirrojo

Mei:este bebe es una nave para viajar por el tiempo dijo mei sorprendiendo a todos

Denki:y si es útil dijo el tipo eléctrico y luego solo sintió un gran golpe de parte de su esposa jurou

Jirou:idiota dijo ella golpeándolo

Toru:no es por menospreciar tu bebe mei pero creo que denki tiene una buena pregunta de verdad sirve dijo la chica invisible

Mei:nunca lo eh probado como dije el gobierno lo tenía dijo ella mientras todos suspiraban

Shoji:y de que nos sirve la maquina dijo

Aizawa:EH estado pensando que podemos viajar al pasado y evitar sus muertes dijo aizawa refiriéndose a sus cuatros alumnos y a all mithg

Momo:mei eso podía pero antes de que terminara la palabra los centinelas empezaron a atacar la UA

Atacando donde ellos estaban primero

Aizawa:chicos salga a ver si ahí heridos dijo para luego agarrar sus vendas y sus goggle hasta que lo atravesó una espada

Los de la clase a solo veían con terror a sus antiguo maestro siendo cortado en dos parte kirishima y todos reaccionaron y empezaron a atacar mientras que mei,ochako,nana y mi era estaban e donde mismo hasta qué escuchó ruidos afuera abrió las puertas solo para ver algo horrible todos los nuevos héroes muertos e frente de ella

Ochako:eri y Kota donde estarán dijo ella recordando años adolescentes mientras los trataba de buscar con la mirada hasta que ve una cabellera negra y blanca mientras ellos estaba con eso los centinelas eliminaron a shoji desintegrándolo a denki y koda cortándolos como a aizawa y los únicos que seguía. De pie era kirishima fukuyami momo mina toru que se salvo porque es invisible tsuyu y jirou

Jirou a ver el cuerpo de su esposos solo pudo llorar

Jirou:maldicion denki grito a todo pulmón algunos de los que quedaba solo la veía con tristeza y miedo ya que una gran espada se acercaba a ella jirou la vio y solo pudo cerrar los ojo y esperar su destino pero nuca llegó abrió los ojos y vio a su compañero e enfrente de ella

Jirou:kirishima porque dijo ella mientras que el solo escupía sangre

Kirishima: se lo debía a denki solo trata de sobrevivir dijo y se desangró y murió todos estaba llorando

Kota:este no es el momento de llorar chicos ahí que salir de aquí dijo el recién llegado junto a eri

Momo:tiene razón todos salgan dijo momo abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con un rayo que fue directo a la cabeza impactándola y también a jirou mineta shoji koda

Fukuyami: maldición darck shadow cierra la puerta dijo el enviando a darv a cerrar solo que lo impactaron dejándolo muy lastimado

Tsu:que vamos a ser kero dijo la ranita

Kota:salir a pelar dijo el chico poniéndose en una posición de lucha

Fukuyami: creó que perderíamos Kota no ves estamos cansados y a demás son mas que nosotros dio el

Nana:mama tengo miedo dijo la pobre niña algunos adultod solo podían ver a los centinelas con enojo hacer pasta a una niña todo esto era cruel

Ochako:alguna idea fukuyami-kun tsuyu chan dijo ella esperando que algunos de ellos tenga algo

Mei:tengo una idea solo que creo que no te gustara tanto dijo mei señalando a uraraka

Uraraka:eso no me importa di cual es grito ochako

Mei respiro profundo y puso cara seria

Mei:que sólo uno se salve dijo ella

Todos se sorprendieron

Kota:pero que mierda tía mei porque solo uní se tiene que salvar dijo Kota

Mei:la cuestión es que se suba a la maquina de tiempo y retroceda y llegue en el tiempo correcto para avisar que esto pasar dijo mei

Fukuyami: no es mala idea sólo que porque una persona se tiene que salvar dijo el cuervo

Mei:es porque solo hice la maquina del tiempo solo para una persona la iba utilizar yo y hacer unos cuanto viajes pero jamas pensé que se necesitaría dijo mai

Tsu:propongo que valla uraraka junto nana ella podrá caber fácilmente dijo la rana y nadie dijo nada uraraka solo asistió y iba directo hacia la nave

Ochako:como funciona mei dijo ella

Mei:funciona por contror remoto te controlaremos de aquí y si iba decir algo hasta que los centinelas pudieron habrír la puertas y atacar a fukuyami y tsu lo vaporizaron y cortaron

Kota:maldición dijo y se enfrentó a lis centinelas ganado tiempo

Mei:ochako no crees que sea mejor que valla eri o Kota te necesitamos a ti aqui dijo la constructora

Ochako: no lo se Kota ahora esta peleando y eri esta asustada

Mei de me ocurrió una gran idea

Mei:y si enviamos a nana chan dijo ella y uraraka le lanzo una mirada de muerte

Uraraka: ami bebe no dijo ell sobre protectora mente

Mei:piensa lo bien uraraka la podrías salvar de los centinelas dijo ella y uraraka lo pensó

Uraraka:esta bien solo por si acaso dijo uraraka escribiendo algo en un papel y se lo da a ala niña

Uraraka: bebe quiero que vallas a esa nave y te escondas ah y toma esto dijo ella mando le el papel y llevándola la nave besándole la frente y dándole un collar en forma de corazón verde

Nana:mama te prometo que te salvare dijo la niña mientras uraraka lloraba

Mei:buen princesa lista dijo mei moviendo unos cuantos controles y prendiendo la nave

KOT seguía luchado hasta que vio que su madre y su tía mei encendían la nave se preguntaba quien estaba ahí hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba,

su hermana pequeña y vio su cara en el vidrio de la nave sonriendo le como su padre

Kota:noooo grito el joven sin darse cuenta que lo impactaban con la espada eri a ver eso solo grita junto a las chicas que estaban ahí

Ochako:kota-kuuun grito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Eri solo corría y corría pero ella sentía que nunca iba llegar

Mei vio la oportunidad y sin previo aviso activo la nave y así la misma despejo al cielo los centinelas al ver eso fueron directamente hacia la nave pero lo detuvo la lengua de tsu y ochako junto a eri mei al ver que tenían agarrado a los centinelas agarró una pistola y empezó a atacarlos los centinelas bajaron lentamente la cara y ver a las chicas y le lanzaron un fuerte rayo que desintegró a todos abajo mientras que en la nave la niña solo gritaba a ver a sus familia moría

Nana:NOOOOOOOOO dijo la pobre niña llorando

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo

Tiempo actual

Podemos ver un día soleado en la cuidad de Japón donde estaba la prestigiosa academia de héroe los estudiantes habían pasado por la licencia para héroes también había pasado la pelea de Midoriya y bakugo donde habían arreglado sus diferencia y todo se arreglo era una gran mañana donde cierto chico peli verde se levantaba alegre ya que había dado un gran paso al conseguir su licencia y ya casi cumplía su sueño se levanto de la cama se vistió y se arreglo para ir a entrenar salio de si cuarto viendo si había nadie en la sala y salio silenciosamente del departamento directo al parque cerca del los dormitorio saludando a la gente

Señor:Midoriya joven que tal te va dijo un simple hombre que caminaban

Midoriya:señor misth que tal le va dijo el ya que siempre iba a entrenar siempre los veía y así llego al parque y empezó a entrenar terminando tarde y empezó a caminar de regreso taradiando una dulce canción llegando a la entrada sin prestarle atención a lo que pasaba ahí un pequeño pero fuerte agujero en la calle

Ahí es donde Midoriya se paro en seco y luego corrió directo a ver que pasaba

Midoriya: maldición que es eso dijo sorprendido

Poco a poco se van acercando personas a ver y ahí es donde todo se descontroló ya que por la fuerza del agujero arrastro a varias personas directo ahí y ahi es donde el instinto de Midoriya se activo y activo el one for y empezó salvando a las personas quitando las de agujero

Midoriya:tranquilos toda va estar bien saben porque porque yo estoy aquí diijo el igual a all mithg con algunas personas en sus hombros sonriendo esperando al enemigo hasta que algo salio del agujero disparado hacia Midoriya que al verlo solo lo esquivo y vio como se estreñaba una maquina en un árbol midoriya solo esperó a que algo o alguien saliera de la misma y así fue salio una pequeña niña de la nave con cabello café desordenados y con unos ojos verde midoriya solo se tranquilizó al verla pero lo que no se esperó a que la niña lo atacara con una velocidad que se comparaba con la de midoriya

La niña ataco con un poderoso puñetazo directo hacia la cara pero el lo pudo detener

POV Midoriya

Lo bueno que yo estaba cerca pude salvar a la gente pero que es esa cosa y esa niña que me ataco se me hace familiar además ese puñetazos era un smash pensó el chico

Pov normal

Midoriya seguía reteniendo el Nuño de la niña mientras la misma seguía empujando para impactar

Nana:quien diablos eres dijo ella mientras seguía con el puño intentando impactar a midoriya

Midoriya:soy el héroe "deku" midoriya izuku dijo el mientras soltaba el pequeño puño de la niña mientras la misma solo lo veía impactada sabia que conocía de algún lado pero no lo recordaba

Nana POV

Midoriya ese nombre lo conozco pero no recuerdo donde a lo mejor es un héroes novato y si fuera así no lo hubiera conocido mi madre pero el nombre de izuku o Midoriya también el de deku lo conosco de algún lados murmuro la chica sin darse cuenta que afuera de sus pensamiento todas las personas la veían rara ya que había muchas palabras cerca de ella

POV normal

Se podía ver a midoriya viendo a la chica con una gota

Midoriya:así me veo cuando murmuro jeje dijo el chico mientras se iba a cercando a la niña

Midoriya: niña estas bien dijo para sacar de sus pensamiento mientras a la niña lo veía y luego se dúo cuenta de que estaba murmurando

Nana:perdón estuve murmurando demasiado ni jeje dijo sovandose la nuca

Midoriya: si jeje ya fue casi toda las personas pero no te preocupes yo hago lo mismo dijo el mientras la nana se sorprendió al oír que el adolescente murmuraba también

Midoriya: y entonces como te llamas niña pregunto ya que se había olvidado de pregunta eso

Nana:me llamo Nana emm y ahí es donde midoriya se preocupó

Midoriya: no te sabes tu apellido preguntó preocupado el mientras Nana solo podía ver extraño

Nana:ni recuerdo dijo sincera

Midoriya: estas buen vallabamos a ver a recorvery gir para que te vea si tienes herida te puedes mover pregunto el chico

Nana:si solo dejame levantarme dijo nana pero no pudo continuar ya que no pudo levantarse

Midoriya:tranquila yo te llevó dijo y se puso de rodilla para subir a la chica que no lo pensó y se subió a la espalda del chico para despejar hacia la enfermería

CONTINUARA...


End file.
